Say Yes
by mean-me
Summary: Drabble. Meanie. Gyuwon. Yaoi. Boyslove. Jeon Wonwoo hanya harus mengatakan 'ya' dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan indah.
**SAY YES**

 **CAST : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **RATE : T**

 **DRABBLE** **YAOI, DLDR, TYPO (S), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang aneh di kediaman Kim hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, Mrs Kim tak lagi berteriak untuk membangunkan anaknya. Putranya itu malah sudah berangkat dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Mingyu tak mungkin mabuk di pagi hari kan ? Mungkin saja sih sebenarnya. Mingyu mabuk cinta, Mrs Kim.

"Selamat pagi, Wonwoo-yah."

Wonwoo memandang aneh pemuda di depannya ini. Dari dulu pemuda ini emang aneh sih. Tapi tak seperti ini juga. Kim Mingyu. Pagi ini berdandan dengan sangat rapi, berangkat sangat pagi dan berdiri di depan kelas Wonwoo menunggu pujaan hatinya itu datang.

"Selamat pagi juga, Mingyu-yah. Ada apa ?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin melihat wajahmu di pagi hari. Itu membuatku menjadi semangat." Ujar Mingyu dengan senyum lebarnya yang entah mengapa membuat Wonwoo gemas ingin melempar Mingyu dari atap sekolah.

"Hah ?! Kau pikir aku multivitamin, eoh ?! Minggir ! Aku mau lewat. Kau ini !"

Sekali merdeka tetap merdeka. Sekali emo tetap emo. Mingyu mengakui teori itu sekarang. Wajah Mingyu yang semula bersinar bagaikan bunga matahari kini layu seperti bunga bangkai. Hatinya mendadak mendung. Padahal niatnya ia ingin melihat senyuman manis Wonwoo pagi ini tapi yang ia dapatkan malah omelan gratis dari pujaan hatinya itu.

Tapi tak apa. Wonwoo marahpun tetap terlihat menggemaskan, lucu, imut seperti hamster milik tetangga sebelah Mingyu. Otakmu Kim Mingyu ! Mingyu jadi ingin membawanya ke rumah lalu meminta restu ibunya untuk menikah dengan Wonwoo. Hell, Kim Mingyu! Kau bahkan belum lulus dari high school.

"Kau dengar tidak sih ?! Aku mau lewat, Kim Mingyu. Jadi minggirlah, kau menghalangi jalannya." Ucap Wonwoo kesal.

Sebenarnya tak ada maksud untuk memarahi Mingyu. Tapi pagi ini ia belum mengerjakan pr matematika padahal pelajaran itu ada di jam pertamanya. Belum lagi ingatan Wonwoo tentang hal kemarin. Wonwoo jadi malu sendiri. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa Wonwoo harus mencium Mingyu duluan ? Hei! Itu first kissnya tapi ia melakukannya dengan baik. Oke stop ! Memikirkan itu bisa-bisa penyakit pipi memerahnya kambuh lagi.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu kalau aku mengahalangi jalanmu...

sayang."

Omo ! Bisakah Mingyu berpikir dengan waras hari ini ?! Sepertinya tidak. Ia sedang mabuk. Mabuk cinta dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu rasanya ingin tertawa puas melihat lagi pipi memerah malu Wonwoo karena dirinya. Ekspresi Wonwoo saat ini adalah favorit Mingyu. Wonwoo bisa pastikan tak ada yang bisa membuat Wonwoo mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu selain padanya. Posesif sekali, Kim.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu mendekatkan badannya pada Wonwoo. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menangkup pipi Wonwoo dengan lembut. Ia bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit Wonwoo di tangannya. Kemudian Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo agar wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan Mingyu. Mingyu membawa tangannya yang bebas memeluk lembut pinggang Wonwoo. Keduanya terhanyut dalam pandangannya masing-masing. Mingyu memandang lembut mata sipit Wonwoo begitu pun sebaliknya.

Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar. Mingyu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo. Seperti di hipnotis Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, Mingyu tersenyum melihat itu. Ini adalah pagi terbaik dalam hidupnya. Dan ciuman itu tak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Keduanya benar-benar pasangan yang sedang di mabuk asmara. Mereka berciuman di depan kelas seperti tak ada lagi hari esok.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Wonwoo terengah mengatur nafasnya. Apa ia sudah pernah bilang Mingyu itu adalah good kisser ? Kalau belum, maka Wonwoo mengakui hal itu dengan sepenuh hati. Kakinya bahkan lemas karena ciuman Mingyu.

"Itu morning kiss. Biasanya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri." Jelas Mingyu.

Bodoh. Kalau itu sih Wonwoo juga tahu, Kim. Tapi tetap saja itu membuat pipi Wonwoo memerah malu lagi.

"Bodoh. Memangnya kau pikir kita ini pasangan suami istri ?"

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya malu. Suaranya bahkan terdengar seperti cicitan tikus. Mingyu terkekeh melihat sikap Wonwoo yang malu-malu padanya. Urghh... Mingyu benar-benar gemas. Dimana ada orang yang malu-malu tapi malah melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling lehernya ? Jeon Wonwoo memang benar-benar menguji iman Mingyu.

"Tentu saja. Kita ini calon pasangan suami istri." Ucap Mingyu dengan santai.

"..."

Wonwoo bungkam di tempatnya, membuat Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya. Kemana Wonwoo yang emo tadi ? Apa ini efek ciumannya ? Tak diragukan, Kim Mingyu itu memang menawan sekaligus mematikan. Jeon Wonwoo saja takluk padanya. Sekali lagi, Kim. Otakmu itu benar-benar !

"Kau mau kan menikah denganku ?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"..."

"Wonwoo-yah."

"Bodoh. Kita ini belum lulus high school."

"Oke ! Kalau begitu aku akan menikahimu setelah lulus. Tenang saja, sayang." Ucap Mingyu dengan santai.

Wonwoo yang kesal menarik keras rambut belakang Mingyu. Bagaimana bisa pemuda tampan ini berbicara dengan santainya seperti itu ? Mingyu tidak sedang melamarnya kan ? Tidak elit sekali melamar di pagi hari seperti ini. Di sekolah pula. Setidaknya Mingyu mengajaknya makan malam romantis lalu mengajaknya berdansa lalu mereka naik ferari keliling Seoul dan malam harinya mereka ke bukit yang Mingyu pernah tunjukan padanya dulu.

"Siapa bilang aku mau menikah denganmu, eoh ?!"

The emo Wonwoo is back, Kim!

"Oh, c'mon baby. I know you want it. Just say yes."

"..."

"Jeon Wonwoo, will you marry me ? Tenang saja aku tidak benar-benar menikahimu setelah lulus kok. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap. Kapanpun itu, aku akan tetap menunggu."

Wonwoo tanpa sadar menarik senyuman manisnya mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang seperti ingin meloncat keluar. Semakin lama, ia semakin yakin kalau Mingyu memang ditakdirkan untuknya. Tak seharusnya kan ia menolak apa yang digariskan oleh Tuhan ?

"So ? Just say yes baby."

"Yes, Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo menatap dalam mata Mingyu. Untung saja ini masih pagi hari. Jadi koridor kelas belum ramai. Kalau saja agak siang sedikit sudah dipastikan sekolah Mingyu ricuh seperti pasar nantinya.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SOMEBODY HELP MEEE ! Kemaren di ff aku yang MANSE. Ngga tau gimana ceritanya aku ngga bisa baca review kalian semua. Cuman bisa baca enam review pertama dari kalian. Entah kenapa. Sedih rasanya ga bisa baca review kalian. Ada yang tau ngga kok bisa gitu si ? Akun aku yang emang trouble atau emang ffn yang trouble. Tapi makasih buat kalian semua yang udah mau review di ff aku sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku sayang kalian (jangan bosen baca kalimat ini)**

 **Beberapa hari yang lalu akun youtube official seventeen nge upload dance practice pretty u letter version, udah pada liat belum ? Kalian harus liat mamen, apalagi yang meanie shipper. Di bagian agak terakhir, waktu mereka terakhir kali bilang 'neo yeppeuda' lengan Mingyu seenak jidatnya nempel di punggung Wonu. Jadi kesannya kaya Mingyu itu meluk Wonu dari belakang. Entah kalian sadar atau engga ternyata hampir di setiap perform secara live terutama bagian itu Mingyu tangannya emang ke punggung Wonu. Coba deh kalian perhatiin aja. Aku tereak2 ga jelas waktu liat** **itu.** **Maklum lah saya Meanie hard shipper.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah cukup cuap-cuap saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meriview ff aku. REVIEW PLEASEE...**


End file.
